underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
World War
__NOWYSIWYG__ A war that pits 6 Empires against each other in a free-for-all. A beta test of this event ran in March 2015, with the full event running 13-27 Apr 2015. During that time, empires fought against 5 other empires for control of a special battlefield. Battles occurred twice a day, at noon and 6pm PST, with each battle lasting 2 hours. The map was hexagonal, divided up into smaller hexes, with 6 hexes on a side and an empire HQ in each corner, for a total of 91 hexes, each containing one building. Each map had 4 Armories, 4 Hospitals, 4 Landmarks and one additional random building of one of those three types, plus 72 Warehouses. Each hex was identified by a letter and a number, running from a to k left-to-right and 1 to 21 bottom-to-top. The six HQs were in hexes a-6, a-16, f-1, f-21, k-6, and k-16. Players were able to use tokens to move around the map and to attack players and buildings. Players in their HQ could not be attacked. Buildings in which all defenders were killed could be destroyed and would rebuild under the destroying empire's control, taking one minute. Controlling an Armory reduced token regeneration time by 15 seconds. Hospitals contained health packs that restored 2000 health. A new health pack was generated every 120 seconds to a maximum of 10 in any one hospital. Players received points for tokens used (10 per token) during a battle, Personal Health Packs created (100 points each), and Token Recharge Packs created (50 points each). Empires earned points for the length of time they held buildings. Every minute, each empire earned 1 point for each warehouse held, 2 points per Hospital or Armory and 3 points per Landmark. Points were doubled for the building at the center of the map. Thus a maximum of 104 to 106 points were awarded each minute, depending on the exact layout of the map. Players received rewards based on their empire's overall ranking. These rewards were not cumulative. *Top 10 - 3 Blood Diamond *Top 25 - 2 Blood Diamond *Top 50 - 1 Blood Diamond *Top 100 - 2 Crown Jewel *Top 250 - 1 Crown Jewel *Top 500 - 1 Concrete Block, 2 Steel Beam *Top 1000 - 1 Concrete Block, 1 Steel Beam Players also received rewards based on their overall individual ranking. These rewards were not cumulative. *Top 10 - 4 Frank, 1 Reine *Top 25 - 3 Frank, 1 Tigress *Top 50 - 3 Frank *Top 100 - 2 Frank, 1 Tigress, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 200 - 2 Frank, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 350 - 2 Frank *Top 500 - 1 Frank, 1 Tigress, 2 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 750 - 1 Frank, 2 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 1000 - 1 Frank, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 1500 - 1 Frank *Top 2000 - 3 Lucky Shot, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 3000 - 2 Lucky Shot *Top 4500 - 1 Lucky Shot *Top 6000 - 2 Miss Conduct, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 8000 - 2 Miss Conduct *Top 10000 - 3 Stamina Drink, 3 Energy Drink *Top 15000 - 10 Lady Luck's Platinum Scratcher *Top 20000 - 3 Stamina Drink *Top 30000 - 1 Energy Drink Players also received contribution rewards based on their individual scores. These rewards were cumulative. *140,000 points - 1 Frank *80,000 points - 1 Tigress *40,000 points - 1 Lucky Shot, 2 Crate Roll Voucher *25,000 points - 1 Mortar, 1 Crate Roll Voucher *15,000 points - 1 Caine *7,500 points - 2 Crate Roll Voucher *3,250 points - 10 Lady Luck's Platinum Scratcher *2,000 points - 3 Stamina Drink *1,000 points - 1 Energy Drink Starting a few days before the event was active, spending Stamina and Energy would sometimes result in some of the following rewards: Category:Events Category:Needs Information